I hope you know
by Yardo87
Summary: When spending a quiet evening together, Kim falls asleep and Ron decides to take the opportunity to tell her exactly how he feels about her... after StD, very fluffy, 1st FanFic... complete.


**I hope you know**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or other characters mentioned, property of Disney.

'Why is this sofa so uncomfortable, its all... you know, lumpy... jeeze it's like sleeping on a bed of nacho's... mmmm I could dig some nacho's right now, smothered in cheese and laced with Diablo sauce... damn this sofa is uncomfy... oh wait, I've already thought that...' the mind of a teenage boy can wonder at a variety of times, at school, walking, eating or in Ron Stoppable's case on this occasion, snuggled up next to the love of his life on the sofa in the Possible's living room. It was a Thursday evening, and Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were spending a quiet night in together, it was the start of the Christmas vacation from high school so there was no school to worry about the next day.

"Kiiiiimmmm..." Ron whispered into Kim's ear, there came no reply... truth is, Kim had fallen asleep nearly three quarters of an hour ago, they had sat and watched TV together all evening, laughing and enjoying each other's company. There was a healthy dose of tickling, mocking and snuggling as well as moments of silence where aimless stares into each other's eyes would lead to long deep kisses and tight cuddles. As they lay with the TV turned off, a blanket draped over them and a pillow from Kim's bed propping up their heads resting on the sofa arm, Kim had drifted off to sleep in Ron's arms facing away from him as she buried her head into the soft cushions of the sofa's back rest. Ron lay with his left arm draped across Kim's midriff and his right arm buried under the pillow that enwrapped Kim's beautiful face, like a beautiful diamond resting presented in a jeweller's window.

Ron leaned over Kim's left ear, gently tucked a few stray red auburn hairs behind it with his left index finger and smiled, "guess you're asleep then huh?" he whispered before gently lowering his lips to place a gentle kiss on the top of her ear. Ron carefully slipped his right arm out from under the pillow and checked his watch... it was 10:45pm, Mr & Mrs Possible would be back soon from their evening out and Ron would have to go home leaving his princess behind... until 1st thing the next morning anyway. He snuggle down again and placed his left arm back over Kim propping himself up on his right elbow so he could watch Kim sleep.

"I'm glad you're sleeping well because I'm not... you look so peaceful... I don't know how you can sleep on this couch KP... then again, I don't know how you do a lot of things that you always manage to accomplish so well." Ron whispered 'why am I speaking to myself... she can't hear me... I'm hungry, major snackage session when I get home...' his mind began to wander once again. "well, I'm gonna speak to you anyway KP a) because your mom and dad are gonna be home soon and I'm gonna have to leave..." Ron sighed heavily at the realisation of that fact, "and b) because... because I love you and like speaking to you because you always listen... except on this occasion because you're asleep and you arn't listening but hey, if you were awake you would listen and wouldn't think I was stupid or goofy like everyone else alwa..." Ron then stopped. 'I just said I love you... how about that? Have I told her that before? Surely she knows already right?' he thought.

"I hope you do know I love you Kim. I guess I've never really told you but I'm sure you could tell. Truth is I've always loved you... everything about you..." he continued to whisper to Kim, she didn't acknowledge him, just continued to breathe gently entrapped in dreams. "your hair, your voice, your scent... even little things that no-one else would really notice like your teeth... even when we 1st met and you had braces I still thought you had badical teeth which glistened when you smiled." A huge grin formed across Ron's face, "And I made you smile. On the very 1st day we met you smiled at me... I can't believe the 1st thing I ever said to you was something about toes but you just smiled at me and said I was weird but hey, you liked weird, hopefully you've grown to love it now... I loved you from then on KP, all the years together we had, we went through so much, your 1st kiss... not that I really like to remember the day you told me about that, you were so happy, I was happy to see you like that but you'll never know how much I cried when I left you that day. I didn't eat or speak for the rest of the day and cried for hours... the girl I loved more than anything and it seemed as though you were gonna start drifting away from me..." Ron paused, leant over Kim and said "but in more ways than 1... I got ya back!" and a big smile ran across his face as he leaned down and kissed Kim's cheek softly.

Ron turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling fan above him, "Yeah, we had some great times... I always used to feel so proud that no matter how many guys you liked or even dated, it was always me who was able to spend the most time with you, and the 1 who would walk you home on a Friday evening after a Bueno Nacho sesh... I used to imagine that 1 day I would walk you to your door and you would give me a kiss goodnight rather than just the usual hug... not that your hugs don't stadium rock KP, but I wanted to kiss you so bad... and then that night at the prom, as we had both triumphed above adversity once again, finally all my dreams came true, we kissed and wow KP it was like everything I imagined it would be, the feeling of your hands resting on my chest, your soft warm lips pressed against mine... in my dreams tongues were always involved but hey, it was still better than the dream. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked that night? Man, what am I saying, you are beautiful, always have been, always will be." Ron gently ran the back of his left hand down Kim's cheek.

"I feel so lucky that I've known you so long KP, I've watched you grow from a small shy girl into this beautiful, smart, sophisticated, courageous woman who constantly defies the odds, always puts herself last and provides much needed stability to my life. I don't know where I'd be today if I hadn't met you Kim, I owe you so much. I hope you know how precious you are to me Kim... If anything ever happened to you it would tear me apart, I get so scared on missions... guess you can tell, but its because I'm scared for us both KP, I pray that you'll be ok and that we can return home safely and do things like tonight... which has been amazing by the way..." Ron snuggled up closer to Kim again.

"Despite your strength, your skill and bravery... deep down you've always needed the simple things, and you don't get much simpler than me! You need comforting when things go wrong, a cuddle when you're cold and someone to laugh with and cheer you up... I feel so honoured that I am the one who gets to do all that KP. You are my world, my everything... I look into your eyes and I see my future, my hopes and dreams right before me... I hope that 1 day we are married and have a family... I know its a long way off yet but it would be so great KP... little Jack Stoppable... if its a boy... always fancied Chloe for a girl but hey its your call... yeah... things will be badical. I love you more than life KP... I'll tell you when you're awake next time... I love you, my soulmate."

Ron then buried his head into Kim's soft hair and breathed deeply... he then heard the words, "I love you too Baby..." his eyes shot wide he looked up... "KP? You... you heard me?" there was a silence as Kim wriggled to face Ron, she placed her hand on his cheek and said, "yeah... you said you love me and that I'm your soulmate... you sweetie... and I love you too... that was what you said right?" Ron thought a moment and sighed inside... "yeah... that was all I needed you to know" he gently leaned forward and they shared a soft kiss as the front door unlatched... "Kids... we're home!" came the call, as Mr & Mrs Possible entered the dimly lit room.


End file.
